


归属与爱

by Lazurites



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurites/pseuds/Lazurites
Summary: 就是兄弟俩边泡澡边聊天。





	归属与爱

**Author's Note:**

> 这是事后泡澡，一个超大的浴池。
> 
> 时间上是雷3正片之后，彩蛋之前。

　　“Brother!!” 索尔从后面拦腰抱住他弟把他往回拖。

 

　　“No!!” 洛基扑腾着要离开浴池。

 

　　“放开我。”洛基挣扎几下，知道论力气比不上他哥，干脆不浪费力气，翻个白眼说：“不要。”

 

　　“来嘛洛基。”索尔压着洛基的胸膛直到他弟弟的后背靠在他身上，两人还挂着水珠的皮肤贴在一起，索尔另一只手摸摸洛基的头发，“真的得洗一洗啊。”

 

　　黑发的神嗤笑了一下，“你这样抱着我就是想叫我洗头？”

 

　　“你也不想大家说起阿斯加德救世主的时候定语是头发油腻吧？”洛基刚想转过来反驳，他哥贴到他耳边低声说：“当然我们还可以做点 ** _ ** _别的_**_** 事情。”

 

　　“……别的事情可以到 ** _ ** _别的地方_**_** 做。”洛基稳住心里的动摇说，拍拍他哥的手，“说真的，放开我。”

 

　　“不。”索尔低头吸了一下洛基的脖子，弄得他弟的后腰抖了一下，“我帮你洗？”他拖着洛基的背让弟弟坐在自己的腿上，粗壮的手指摩挲着洛基的头发。

 

　　“……”洛基在索尔的怀里动了动，说：“不要。”

 

　　手指缠绕着黑发，索尔似乎漫不经心地喃喃道：“你给我洗过一次头发。”

 

　　“那不是自愿的。”

 

　　“你用魔法让我的头发散发出——”

 

　　“臭鸡蛋味儿。”洛基抿了抿嘴唇，忍住笑接道。

 

　　“但是只有我一个人闻不到。大家在我旁边，欲言又止，而我完全不知道发生了什么。”

 

　　“一个侍女看着你的头发被你发现了，你还跟她吹嘘你的头发保养——噗——咳。”洛基好不容易才阻止自己爆发出笑声，“你得承认那次真的很爆笑。”

 

　　“是呀。”索尔把下巴搁到洛基的肩上回应，一边用温水打湿洛基的卷发。“然后晚饭的时候，父亲生气地问我怎么回事，而母亲——马上就知道是你搞的鬼。”

 

　　“……她总是知道。”

 

　　一时间兄弟彼此都陷入了沉默，只剩下水声和头发被搓揉的声音。

 

　　“父亲罚我把你的头发洗到没有臭味为止，而且不准用魔法。”洛基轻声接着说。

 

　　“说实话看你不得不伏在我旁边，洗着我的头发，那的确让我心情很愉快。”

 

　　洛基哼了一下，“那可花了我几个小时，几-个-小-时。”

 

　　索尔吃吃地笑了几声，“所以我很愉快。”他从旁边取了点洗发用的粉末，就着洛基已经完全被淋湿的头发搓出泡沫，手指穿梭着洛基的黑发。

 

　　“甚至应该感到荣幸。”洛基扬扬头说道，“可没别人有过这种待遇。”

 

　　“我也没给别人洗过头发。”索尔边说，边停下手上的动作，越过洛基的肩膀看他。

 

　　“怎么？”

 

　　索尔只是看他，仅剩的蓝眼睛带着期待和些许孩子气。

 

　　“……”洛基移开视线，随后前倾，在索尔的脸上亲了下。

 

　　索尔这才笑了，回到后面继续捻揉洛基的头发。

 

　　“你该剃剃胡子，”洛基抱怨道，“或者干脆留长一点，现在扎得超不舒服的。”

 

　　“真的吗？”索尔夸张地说，“这样会扎到吗？”说着一个劲地用下巴和脸颊蹭洛基的脖子和耳朵。

 

　　敏感的皮肤被胡渣刺激，让洛基发出一声惊呼，他痒得边笑着边把手伸到索尔的脑后想扯开他，但他哥的新发型让他没法抓稳——索尔现在的头发太短。

 

　　不过索尔倒是停了下来，“……我真想念我的头发。”

 

　　“……”洛基转而用指腹沿着那短发被剃出的纹路来回轻抚，他转过头看向他哥，抬头让两人的唇瓣轻触，“时间会完成它的工作。”他小声说。

 

　　没等他哥回应，洛基又说道：“况且你这样也足够好看啊，brother.”他半个身转过来，手臂勾住索尔的后颈，再次抬头给彼此一个吻。

 

　　这次则和刚才那个蜻蜓点水似的吻不一样，洛基直接伸出舌尖舔了舔他哥的下唇，后者马上按着他弟的后脑给了热烈的回应，舌头在洛基的口腔中触及相缠。

 

　　“今天是什么日子，诡计之神在赞美别人——认真的那种？”

 

　　“请问这是抱怨吗？你很想被我捉弄？”洛基转回前面，“你就赶紧洗吧。”

 

　　索尔没有接话，但洛基能听到他的笑声，看都不用看洛基就知道他哥现在肯定笑得超欠揍。索尔也没有听他弟弟的继续洗，而是把下巴搁在弟弟右肩上，他的右手不安分地捏玩着洛基的左耳，不时用唇蹭他弟的脖颈。

 

　　洛基因为索尔的动作而发出不明所以的鼻音，他闭上眼睛，头后仰舒服地靠在他哥的左肩上。而他哥的手离开了洛基的耳朵，沿着颈项的线条下滑，洛基的皮肤被温水和泡沫濡湿，索尔宽厚的手掌流连到洛基的胸前，故意没有碰到乳首。

 

　　“我很高兴你至少长了点肉。”索尔用轻得几乎是咕哝的声线说。

 

　　“嗯？”洛基含糊地回应，甚至没有睁开眼睛，他被他哥摸得太舒适了，意识在温热的水气中仿佛缓缓上升逐渐模糊。

 

　　索尔掐了一把洛基的胸，不会太痛但足够力度让洛基的注意力集中起来，“嗷。”他弟夸张地叫了一声。

 

　　“不准睡着。”

 

　　“让人不禁好奇如果我真要继续睡，你又会做些什么事情呢。”洛基一边开着言下之意显而易见的玩笑，一边在他哥的怀里调整姿势，屁股蹭蹭他哥的胯下。

 

　　“别闹。”索尔按住洛基的大腿把他往前拉了一点，又捏了几下他弟弟的大腿，“这里也长肉了。”

 

　　“阿斯加德在繁荣发展，告诉过你的，而我当然也能休养生息。”

 

　　索尔另一只手还在洛基的胸肌上打转，“这很好，”他认真地说：“你以前总是太瘦了。”

 

　　“以你的标准——”

 

　　“那之后发生了什么？”

 

　　“嗯？”

 

　　“你掉进虫洞——第一次掉进虫洞——之后我在地球找到你，”洛基在他哥怀里不自在地动了动，“你都遇到些什么了？”

 

　　“……”

 

　　“虽然你一直都过于瘦削，”

 

　　“那是以你的标准来说。”洛基插嘴。

 

　　“你从没试过像那样的……”——虚弱，索尔想说，但他没有说完。

 

　　“……”洛基呼了口气，“我用尽全力求生，也做到了。”他的手指在水面拨出波浪，语气一转又接着轻快地说：“要不是布鲁斯——或者我该说又大又绿的野兽——出现了的话，我还能更早恢复好。”

 

　　索尔突然意识到这是长久以来洛基第一次跟他提起虫洞之后的事，也让他意识到这几年他们都没有多少好好聊过——因为他们压根就没怎么说过话。洛基只给了他简短的只言片语，索尔当然很想知道更多，但他想让他弟弟慢慢来，而他们恰好有很长的寿命。

 

　　于是他顺着洛基的话题，“是啊，被他甩个找不着北，也是种体验。”

 

　　“你听起来十分享受？”

 

　　“我最后可是赢了。”

 

　　“啊，战斗的乐趣。”

 

　　“而没有被甩到精神恍惚地躺在地上，话都说不出来。”

 

　　“那才没有发生。”洛基不自然地反驳。

 

　　“噢我可全都听说了。”索尔语气轻快。

 

　　“哼，蠢浩克……”洛基闭着眼睛，模模糊糊地说。

 

　　索尔粗壮的手指温柔地穿梭在黑发之间，他瞄了瞄弟弟，“你似乎很困啊？”

 

　　“你做了三次，三-次。”弟弟加重语气重复重点，“你要是每次都这样，要不做完之后你都给我洗头吧。”

 

　　他只是随口说说。

 

　　“好啊。”

 

　　他哥平静地答应。

 

　　出于对自己的腰和屁股的担忧，这下洛基倒是怂了：“不……不不，你现在是大家的国王，没时间做这种事情的。”

 

　　“阿斯加德在这里很好啊，没什么特别需要我做的，”索尔的语气透露出惯常的积极，“所以我有的是空闲时间。”边说着右手顺着他弟弟的肩膀摸到洛基潜藏在温水下的手，握住他弟弟的手掌。

 

　　“…………。”诡计之神没有回话，只是起来调整姿势，面对面地坐在他哥的大腿上，没有看他哥的脸，而把自己的埋在索尔结实的肩膀上，只露出沾满白色泡沫的后脑勺。

 

　　“怎么了？”当哥哥的问。

 

　　“你就快点洗吧，你话真的很多。”他有点不爽地把自己的身体压向他哥，被水濡湿的乳首抵到他哥的胸膛，洛基发出一声轻轻的呻吟。

 

　　金发的神笑了起来，一只手按住弟弟的后颈，一只手从弟弟的背滑到腰臀处捏了起来，“这是催促别人帮忙洗头的姿势？”

 

　　“是的！”洛基有点恼火地扬起脸，不知为何——也许是温水的缘故吧——脸上泛起微红。

 

　　“这样吧。”索尔仿佛对他弟弟的反应再熟悉不过，改变了拥抱的姿势，让洛基大半个身子浸没在水里，拉了拉弟弟的头发让他的头后仰，丝丝黑发在散开的泡沫之间浮于水面。索尔边支持着弟弟的身体，一边用手拨弄那黑发，泡沫在水波的带动下扩散到四周。

 

　　洛基又闭上眼睛，“这感觉也不算太差。”

 

　　黑发的神闭上了眼睛因而没有看到他哥的微笑，不算太差就是超级棒，索尔满意于他弟弟比往日显而易见多了的坦率。

 

　　“好了。”索尔用手指在水中梳理着洛基的头发。

 

　　他弟仍然闭着眼睛躺在他怀里，没有说话。

 

　　“Brother?”

 

　　“嗯，”洛基仍然闭着眼睛，“我听到。”

 

　　“你都不愿意起来了？”索尔摸了把他弟弟的胸口，又顺着肌肉的线条摸到小腹，俯身想亲吻洛基。

 

　　“不是啊。”他迅速从哥哥的怀里游开，索尔的唇瓣仅仅蹭到了弟弟的下巴。

 

　　他朝哥哥露出狡黠的微笑，黑色的发丝湿漉漉地贴在他苍白的颈脖和肩上。

 

　　“不如换我帮你擦背好了。”洛基又游回去，在他哥哥的脸上亲了下。

 

　　不管索尔发出惊奇的声音，洛基已经从一旁拿起干净的毛巾开始往哥哥的背上擦。

 

　　“哇，今天到底是什么日子。”

 

　　“闭嘴。”与洛基的语气相反，吸饱了温水的毛巾落在索尔背上的动作很轻柔。毛巾抚过哥哥背部的肌肉，洛基的视线跟随着留意到宽厚脊背上一些和周边不协调的浅色皮肤。

 

　　洛基没有拿毛巾的那只手不自觉地从后边环住哥哥的腰，另一只手的手指隔着湿毛巾描绘那些疤痕，有些年代久远的他早就见过，甚至那原来的皮肤被战斗撕裂时他就在旁边与哥哥一同进击；而有些则颜色更浅，是洛基不知道的，没听说过它们故事的伤疤。

 

　　“你知道，当只身与多个敌人战斗时，背部是比较容易中招的。”

 

　　“……。”洛基没有说话，前倾在哥哥的后肩上亲了一下。脊柱，亲一下。后颈，又亲一下。

 

　　索尔半侧过身捧着他弟弟的脸，这次终于亲到洛基的嘴唇。洛基推着他哥哥的肩膀让他转过来，而索尔则扣住弟弟的颈侧加深这个吻。

 

　　于是他们又变成面对面地坐着，索尔笑道：“不擦背了？”

 

　　“不擦了。”洛基任性地回答。亲吻间他的左手抚上哥哥的脸，手指的边沿摸到索尔眼眶不平整的皮肤，他知道那些已经坏死的组织被清除出来时会是什么样子，索尔的伤口愈合得很快，而本该是——尽管洛基才不会说出口——漂亮蓝眼睛的地方，则留下一个内陷的空洞。

 

　　“或许我可以为你的眼睛想想办法。”

 

　　“吓到你了？”索尔开玩笑地说。

 

　　“独眼始终是不方便，作为王就更加了，”洛基无视哥哥的玩笑，“毕竟有前车之鉴。”

 

　　索尔不同意洛基的言下之意：“父亲是个伟大的国王。”

 

　　“而我肯定你会做得比他更好。”他话锋一转，“不过在这里不行。”

 

　　“什么？”

 

　　“你的眼睛。”洛基的指尖再次落在哥哥的眼眶边沿，“这里缺乏必要的材料。”

 

　　“能做得到？如果找到那些材料的话？”

 

　　“我听不太清楚，刚刚是在质疑我法术的声音吗？”洛基眯着眼睛说，“或者我甚至该把那眼睛做成绿色。”

 

　　“那也很不错。”索尔前倾压上去，把他弟弟困在怀里亲吻。

 

　　兄弟彼此的胯部贴在一起，惊讶于已经硬硬地顶向自己的哥哥，洛基躲开索尔持续的吻：“你也恢复得太快？”

 

　　“是你太弱了。”索尔带着戏弄的语气说，还朝洛基眨眼。

 

　　“……！”洛基的手抵住哥哥的胸膛，把他哥推开一点，“那是你还挑不起我的兴趣。”他挑衅道，诡计之神绝不认输。

 

　　“是吗？”当哥哥的笑了。

 

　　“……”而当弟弟的这就后悔起来，“那个，我是说……还是先回房间里再说吧。”他朝他哥的手轻微地施个咒好让索尔来不及抓住他，趁机游走。

 

　　那的确延缓了索尔的动作，可惜就差那么一点，索尔一把捏住洛基的脚踝把他往回拖。

 

　　洛基就这么挣扎着被他哥拖回怀里。索尔单手摸上弟弟的脖子，拇指沿着下颌骨的线条抚摸，一言不发地盯着洛基，弟弟抿着唇移开视线。

 

　　索尔换个角度继续盯着洛基的眼睛，另一只手沿着洛基的腰侧摸到胸口，指尖向湿漉漉的乳首施压。

 

　　弟弟的喉间发出意义不明的呜咽声，而索尔则继续揉捻洛基开始挺立的乳首。

 

　　“怎么了brother?”索尔问，“还是挑不起你的兴趣？”

 

　　洛基在他哥哥充满侵略性的抚弄中轻微扭动着身体，没有回话。

 

　　“嗯？”哥哥挑眉，“看来是真没有？”他眯眼看弟弟，“还不够对不对？”

 

　　索尔的食指微动，一丝淡蓝的光——电流，出现在索尔的手指之间，纠缠于洛基被揉得肿红的乳首和周边的皮肤。

 

　　“……！”洛基倒吸一口气，难以置信地看向哥哥，但同时，“哈啊——”他挺腰呻吟出来，轻微的疼痛与快感交织在一起。索尔满意地看着弓起身体，胯部贴向他的弟弟。

 

　　“你从来不拒绝快感。”

 

　　“我不否认，但是——”弟弟在痛与爽与哥哥的禁锢中挣扎，“先等一下，等…唔。”

 

　　索尔亲了下洛基的嘴唇让他住嘴，又在弟弟的脖颈处留下许多细碎的吻，收起电流转而用手掌抚慰弟弟的胸膛，硬邦邦的下体彼此蹭摩着。

 

　　“要做就……”洛基换个姿势，坐在索尔的大腿上，双腿缠着他哥的腰背，“快点。”

 

　　“想做了？”索尔故意问。

 

　　洛基懒得回答，手潜入水下，直接扶着他哥的阳物进入自己，不久前才做过，甚至不需要准备就直接进去了半根，“这就是答案。”他腿上继续用力让哥哥完全进入自己，低头在哥哥的脖子和耳朵之间舔舐，“现在快动。”

 

　　索尔的呼吸变得粗重，笑了笑，“真希望你其他时候也如此坦率。”一只手顺着洛基的后背下滑，摸到他弟浑圆的屁股掐住，手指陷在白皙的臀肉之间，胯部开始律动。

 

　　“嗯……”洛基的双手抓紧哥哥的后背，水珠随着动作从他们身上滴落。

 

　　这一次他们做的节奏比之前几次要慢，让洛基有余裕留意到飞船窗外遥远星系里的各色星辰，洛基甚至记得他哥小时候说要征服星辰时那傻里傻气的模样。他们不需要征服什么地方，现在洛基明白了，他们有阿斯加德，这已经足够。

 

　　洛基在快感中给了他哥一个绵长的吻，他的行为总是比他的语言诚实，这一吻带着他永远不会直接对哥哥诉之于口的珍视，是他对哥哥无声的告白。

 

　　亲吻之后索尔看向洛基，那绿色的双眼湿润而脆弱。尽管洛基说自己的感情转瞬即逝，但索尔知道这个狡黠的小混球仍然是他那个内心敏感的弟弟。他无疑读懂了弟弟的情意，决定同样也用行动来回应弟弟。

 

　　他的手抚上弟弟的脖子——多年来没有改变的习惯，尽最大的努力抱紧弟弟又不会弄痛他，同时埋首于弟弟的颈窝，喉间只发出了一个单词：

 

　　“Loki...”

 

　　被呼唤的弟弟没有说话而依向哥哥。虽然洛基不会承认，但现在他内心的满足感甚至比他们互操还爽——不过也许还是可以稍微承认一下吧，洛基想，但他可不会主动说出来。

 

　　“这感觉真好。”他哥抬眼看他，仅存的眼睛饱含着欲求与深切，“有你在这里。”

 

　　洛基一下笑出来，没想到哥哥也在想同样的事。

 

　　“是啊，感觉还不算太差——”他抿了抿唇，改为郑重地说道：“我是说，是超级好才对。”

 

　　　　=END=

 

**Author's Note:**

> 泡澡泡到手指起皱什么的不存在的！没有的！
> 
> 写得完全不像两个千把岁的神谈恋爱，让他俩都变成亲吻狂魔了对不起……
> 
> 一开始只是想写锤抓住基帮他洗头，再顺便开个车，结果没有剧情也没真的开上车，想到哪写到哪变成现在这样。全程听着《暮れなずむ空》写的，气氛变得不是很适合写详细的肉，本来想不写肉直接结束的，但全篇他们都在开车边沿聊天，总感觉不让他们来一发很对不起他们。
> 
> 写的期间看了一遍雷3，洛基的trickster本性让他看起来似乎很贪婪，但再看看，雷2结尾拿到了现实宝石，送给收藏家保管；雷2到雷3空间宝石一直在阿斯加德，没用过。他在繁荣发展的阿斯加德为王，看看小剧场。剧情发展到兄弟俩掉到萨卡星，先是劝哥哥留在萨卡干掉高天尊，后来偸飞船仍然想把哥哥留下来，不想回阿斯加德出于不想完成预言，也出于姐姐比他俩都要强大，回去很可能他俩都得死。一路回顾下来感觉他想要的东西实际上真的，很少。
> 
> 雷3结尾他拿了空间宝石，可以去宇宙任何地方，但他想呆在哥哥身边，前往不欢迎自己的地球。唉，锤基真好吃。


End file.
